In order to restring a stringed instrument, such as a guitar, a significant amount of slack in a new replacement string is initially required, and is subsequently taken up as it is wound around a tuning peg. During the winding step, it is important to maintain tension in the guitar string for several reasons. For example, tension in the guitar string should be maintained to keep a ‘ball end’ of the guitar string from slipping back within a bridge structure and catching on an end of a string guide (especially for tremolo systems). Also, tension should be maintained in order to create a tight, even winding around the tuning peg, which is located at the headstock of the guitar. If the guitar string catches within the tremolo structure at a point behind the intended stop position or the guitar string is unevenly wound on the tuning peg, the guitar is highly susceptible to detuning while playing/performing.
A skilled guitar technician generally uses both of his or her hands to execute the following three operations: 1) maintain tension on the guitar string; 2) guide the guitar string at the tuning peg during the winding process; and 3) turn the knob on the tuning machine so as to turn the tuning peg, thereby winding the guitar string onto the peg. Not only can this be awkward for a skilled guitar technician, but there can also be a prOPensity for error no matter how many times he or she has restrung a guitar.
As an additional complication, the amount of slack needed at the beginning of the restringing procedure is often difficult to estimate. For example, too little slack results in too few windings around the tuning peg and possible slippage of the guitar string out of the tuning peg during use. Conversely, too much slack may result in overlapping windings, which can slip relative to one another, also causing the guitar to become out of tune.
Thus, an alternative restringing approach may be beneficial.